Zwei Tage am See
by Linter
Summary: Was ist nur mit Hikari los', das fragt sich Takeru schon den ganzen Morgen. Ein Ausflug in die Digiwelt scheint genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dies heraus zu finden und ein Geheimnis zu lüften.
1. Das verregnete Fußballspiel

- Das verregnete Fußballspiel -

- Das verregnete Fußballspiel -

„Ahh ist das nicht großartig?! Jetzt Freiblock, weil Mathe ausfällt und direkt danach Mittagspause, sprich 180 Minuten Fußball spielen! Genial!" Freute sich Davis. „Wow ich bin beeindruckt, Davis, du weißt, dass 90 Minuten plus 90 Minuten 180 Minuten ergeben. Du überrascht mich immer wieder!" Meinte T.K. sarkastisch. Er mochte Fußball nicht, lieber hätte er jetzt Basketball gespielt, aber nein mit dieser Meinung war er ja in der Klasse so ziemlich allein. Selbst Kari, die bei so was eigentlich immer auf seiner Seite ist, hat sich nicht gemeldet, sie hat sich für keine der beiden Möglichkeiten gemeldet. Generell wirkte sie heute irgendwie merkwürdig. So verträumt als ob sie geistlich gar nicht hier wäre sondern irgendwo anders. Sie hatte auch den ganzen Tag nicht im Unterricht aufgepasst und das passte nun mal gar nicht zu Hikari, die sonst immer aufmerksam zu hört und aufpasst. Der einzige der sie davon abhalten konnte war T.K. Da Takeru keine Lust hatte sich zu bewegen stellte er sich freiwillig ins Tor und da er eine gute Abwehr vor sich hatte musste er auch nicht mit viel Beschäftigung rechnen. Dann konnte er sich jedenfalls Gedanken um Kari machen, was war nur mit ihr los? Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seine beste Freundin. Mmh… Na ja für ihn war sie ja schon mehr als das. Am Anfang wollte er es nicht wahr haben und hatte sich eingeredet, dass er seine Mitschülerin und beste Freundin Hikari Yagami wirklich nur als seine beste Freundin mochte. Doch im laufe der Zeit wurde das Gefühl immer stärker und klarer und bald wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie liebte. Aber bis jetzt hatte er es ihr noch nicht gesagt. „Es war halt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Hast du was gesagt, Takeru?" Fragte Kazu ein Freund von Takeru. „Äh was?! Äh nein, nein ich hab nichts gesagt alles bestens!" „Na dann." Sagte Kazu etwas verwirrt. T.K. sah hinüber zu Kari, die alleine und tief in Gedanken versunken auf einer Bank saß und den Boden anstarrte. ‚Was ist bloß mit meiner Hikari?' Im nächsten Moment Ohrfeigte er sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken. Seiner Hikari?! Dazu musste er sie erst einmal darauf ansprechen und zwar so, dass er nicht direkt so rot wie ein Feuermelder wird, oder vor Aufregung seinen Puls so hoch treibt, dass sich sein Bewusstsein verabschiedet und sein Körper auf Kuschelkurs mit dem Boden geht. Etwas Nasses auf seiner Nase weckt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. ‚Was war das? Na super jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen na wunderprächtig!' Kaum hatte er dies gedacht öffnete sich auch schon der Himmel und es schiffte wie aus Eimern. „Hey wollen wir nicht reingehen?!" Schrie er in den Regen und hoffte darauf, dass das ungeliebte Fußballspiel abgebrochen wurde und er eine Chance kriegen würde Kari zu fragen was mit ihr los ist. „Was spinnst du?! Haste etwa Angst dich zu erkälten? Tut dir dann dein armes Köpfchen weh?" So ein blöder Spruch konnte nur von einem kommen. „Jedenfalls kann bei mir im Kopf noch was wehtun, Davis!" Der gerade noch vorlaute Junge war jetzt ziemlich kleinlaut. „Man das der immer noch nen Konter im Ärmel haben muss" Murmelte Davis vor sich hin.

‚Oh man jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen, na toll!', dachte sich Kari. ‚Kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe über ein paar Sachen nachdenken?!' Eigentlich war es nur eine Sache, die Kari beschäftigte. Der blonde, gut aussehende Junge mit den wunderschönen blauen Augen, der im Tor stand und ihr bester Freund war. ‚Oh man, Takeru! Wie soll ich dir nur sagen was ich fühle ohne, dass sich mein leben schlagartig Richtung Jenseits aufmacht, wenn ich vor dir stehe?!'Für alle Leute die sich jetzt fragen was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hat, ganz einfach, er bedeutet, dass Kari Angst hat zu sterben, wenn sie vor T.K. steht und ihm ihre Liebe gestehen will. ‚Warum musste ich mich auch in meinen besten Freund verlieben?! Ich hab furchtbare Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft den Bach runter geht, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.'

„So mir reicht's, ich hab keinen Bock mehr hier nass zu werden!", sagte T.K. und ging aus dem Tor raus, doch alle waren so auf das Spiel konzentriert und darauf sich nicht auf den immer rutschigeren Platz lang zu legen, dass sie ihn gar nicht hörten. Nicht, dass ihn das gestört hätte, dann würde auch keiner versuchen ihn zu überreden hier zu bleiben. Er ging zu Kari und meinte:

„Hey Kari willst du noch weiter hier sitzen und nass werden und womöglich noch krank werden?" Takeru's Worte rissen Kari aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte auf, in T.K.'s strahlendes Gesicht und in seine tiefen wunderschönen Augen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass es jetzt so richtig am plästern war.

„Ähm nein, nein. Gehst du jetzt rein wenn ja, dann komm ich mit.", sagte Kari. „Ja geh ich, komm mit." ‚Wow, als sie aufblickte und ich in ihre wunderschönen, warmen kaminroten Augen sah wurde mir ganz warm, trotz des kalten Regens und ich hatte so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, aber das ist ja nichts neues das hab ich ja schon etwas länger und es kommt jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihre Augen sehe.' Sie gingen zusammen Richtung Schulgebäude, als Takeru fragte: „Hast du irgendetwas? Du wirkst heute den ganzen Tag schon so komisch auf mich?!"

‚Verdammt, er hat etwas bemerkt.' Dachte Kari ertappt. „Ähm, nein mit mir ist nichts, was soll denn auch schon sein?"

‚OK, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie irgendetwas hat. Ob das etwas mit mir zutun hat?!'

„Hey ihr zwei! Wartet!" schrie Davis auf einmal hinter ihnen. „Oh nein nicht der! Komm lass uns laufen vielleicht kriegt er uns dann nicht! Rette sich wer kann!!" Alberte T.K. und Kari lachte. Endlich, das war das erste Mal das er sie heute lachen gesehen hatte.

„Zu spät er ist schon da!" Lachte Kari. „Hä? Was is'n los?" Fragte Davis als er die beiden erreicht hatte, die beiden, die sich jetzt halb kaputt lachten. „Ach nichts Davis." Prustete Takeru.

„Na ja ist ja auch egal, du Kari ich hab ne Idee! Wie wär's mit nem Ausflug in die Digiwelt?!" „Oh ja das ist eine wirklich gute Idee!" Davis strahle, doch nur für 1 Sekunde denn Kari war noch nicht fertig: „Wir laden alle Digiritter zu einem gemeinsamen Picknick in der Digiwelt ein." T.K, der hinter Davis stand musste die Luft anhalten um nicht laut los zulachen, als er Davis' Gesicht sah. Kari kicherte und ging weiter. T.K. folgte ihr und Davis blieb mit einem verbitterten Gesicht stehen. „So war das eigentlich nicht geplant… Das war's dann mit meinem romantischen Picknick allein mit Kari….", trauerte Davis seiner Idee nach.

„Sein Gesicht war genial!", kicherte Kari weiter. T.K. lächelte sie an. „Das war knapp! Das wäre mein schlimmster Albtraum mit dem alleine zu sein vor allem in der Digiwelt!" Dieser Satz machte Takeru glücklich, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit befürchtet, dass Kari was von Davis will, doch dieser grässliche Gedanke hat sich ja jetzt erledigt. „Ich freu mich schon auf den Ausflug in die Digiwelt!", sagte T.K. und lächelte Kari an. „Ja ich mich auch!" In diesem Moment dachten beide genau dasselbe: ‚Der Ausflug ist meine Chance!'


	2. Zeit zu packen oder Streit unter Geschwi

- Zeit zu packen oder Streit unter Geschwistern -

- Zeit zu packen oder Streit unter Geschwistern -

Später am Nachmittag packte Kari ihre Sachen. Sie hatte alles organisiert und heute Abend wollten sich alle Digiritter der ersten und zweiten Generation in der Digiwelt an einem schönen See treffen und nicht nur das, sondernd sie wollte dort auch übernachten. Sie hatte Davis, Ken und Yolei dazu überredet schon mal alles vorzubereiten. Was gar nicht so schwer war, denn Davis würde sowie so alles für sie tun und Ken und Yolei wollten unbedingt ihre Digimonpartner sehen. Darauf freute sie sich auch aber auf eine Sache freute sie sich noch mehr: Takeru endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch davor hatte sie auch ebensoviel Angst. Schon wenn sie nur daran dachte wurde ihr ganz Warm und Kalt. Sie fing an zu schwitzen und ihr Herz schlug schneller. ‚Oh man wie soll das denn dann später werden, wenn ich vor ihm stehe?!" Sie packte weiter um nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen und das klappte eigentlich ganz gut. Nach dem packen stritt sie sich mit ihrem Bruder Tai, doch es war kein schlimmer Streit eher nur einer der zum Zeitvertreib da war, das machten sie öfters, da flogen die Fetzen doch nichts was sie sagten war ernst gemeint und das wussten sie auch, deshalb kam es auch schon mal vor, dass sie mitten im Streit lachen mussten.

T.K. packte zur selben Zeit ebenfalls seine Sachen und dachte im Grunde genau das Gleiche wie Kari. Und als er fertig war tat er sogar das gleiche wie Kari, nämlich sich mit seinem Bruder streiten. Dieser spielte auf seiner Mundharmonika und diese lang gezogenen Töne gingen dem kleinen Bruder ziemlich auf die Nerven und das sagte er auch, doch genau wie bei Kari musste man das nicht ernst nehmen. „Kannst du mal aufhören deine Mundorgel zu quälen?" „Hast du was gegen mein engelsgleiches Mundharmonikaspiel?!" „Engelsgleich?? Oh man, wenn das stimmt, dann bist du auf Jedenfall ein Engel der Hölle!" „Ach ja was bist du denn dann du unmusikalischer Kunstbanause?!" „Dein liebes kleines Brüderchen!" „Das sehe ich aber ganz anders. Du bist ein kleiner Giftzwerg der einem Künstler verbietet seine Musikalischen Meisterwerke freien Lauf zu geben!" „Musikalische Meisterwerke? Kann das sein das wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten leben dieses Gejammer kann man doch nicht Musik nennen!" Das war höchst ironisch gemeint, denn T.K. fand Matts Musik großartig, aber er wusste, dass dieser Satz seinen Bruder ärgern würde. Doch dieser wusste auch etwas, was seinen Bruder auf die Palme brachte aber nur so hoch, dass das ganze nicht in einen wirklichen Streit ausartete. „Kleiner, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was Musik angeht!" „Ich bin schon fast so groß wie du also nenn mich nicht klein!" „Genau du bist nur fast so groß wie ich und so lange das der Fall ist werde ich das auch noch zu dir sagen, dass muss man ja schließlich ausnutzen!" „Wart ab wenn ich größer bin, dann dreh ich den Spieß um!" „Wer sagt denn, dass du jemals größer wirst als ich, ich bin noch keine 18 ich bin noch nicht ausgewachsen! Oder vielleicht bleibst du ja auf meiner Größe stehn und hörst auch auf zu wachsen. Wär doch möglich!" „Ne und wenn ich mich operieren muss, ich werde größer als du, nur um dir zu zeigen wie das ist." Lachte T.K. seinen Bruder an. Dieser schaute zur Uhr und rief nur noch: „Verdammt komm T.K! Wir sind jetzt schon ne Viertelstunde zu spät, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen kommen wir noch nach Tai da an und der kommt immer ne Stunde zu spät, weil der das immer verplant." Die beiden Brüder stellen sich vor den PC und eine Sekunde später waren sie Verschwunden.


	3. Langsame Geschwister Paare

- Langsame Geschwister Paare -

- Langsame Geschwister Paare -

„Tai, nun komm schon endlich!", rief Kari ihren Bruder zu, der langsam hinter ihr hertrottete. „Kari! Hetzt doch nicht so, du weißt, dass wenn ich Hunger hab bei mir alles etwas langsamer geht!" „Ja etwas! Aber du bewegst dich ja noch langsamer als ne Schnecke die grad halb tot gefahren wurde! Und außerdem, sieh's doch mal so, wenn du dich jetzt schneller bewegst kommst du auch schneller an Essen!" „Mmh das is natürlich eine Motivation…Ok überredet!" sagte Tai und ging etwas schneller, aber immer noch viel zu langsam. ‚Oh man mein Bruder bringt mich noch ins Grab! Die anderen sind bestimmt schon alle da! Oh man freue ich mich auf Takeru! Und natürlich auch auf Gatomon, aber vor allem auf Takeru, doch andererseits zittern mir jetzt wieder die Knie wenn ich an den Augenblick denke, wenn ich vor ihm stehe und ihm die Wahrheit sage. Wie mach ich es denn am besten? Du T.K. ich muss dir was sagen…? T.K.? Nein das hört sich so an als ob ich ihn in dem Moment als kleines Kind betrachte. Ihm macht es zwar nichts aus, wenn ich ihn so nenne, aber das ist dann in diesem Moment unangebracht. Also neuer Versuch: Takeru ich muss dir was sagen! Mmh ist das nicht ein wenig…na ja… ein wenig un-außergewöhnlich? Mmh man ich werd noch verrückt!! Wie soll ich das nur überleben ich sterbe ja jetzt schon vor Aufregung. Und was passiert, wenn er nicht das gleiche für mich empfindet? Nein! Daran will ich gar nicht erst denken!! Und daran werde ich auch nicht denken! Und ich weiß auch wie ich es später mache, ich werde einfach das sagen was mir in dem Moment zu diesem Thema einfällt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dann auch in der Lage bin etwas zu sagen und nicht wie ein gehirnamputiertes Zwergkaninchen rum stammle!' „Kari! Gerade haste mich noch angemotzt, dass ich dir zu langsam bin und nun schleichst du hier rum!" „Hä was?!" Erst jetzt merkte Kari, dass sie hinter ihren Bruder gefallen war und nur noch im Schneckentempo vorankam. „Jaja, ist ja schon gut ich komm ja!" ‚Ich hoffe das geht gut nachher!'

Als die beiden Geschwister am Camp ankamen, stellte Kari ernüchtert fest, dass T.K. noch gar nicht da war. „Wo ist denn T.K? Er hat doch nicht etwa abgesagt?!", fragte Kari leicht panisch Yolei. „Nein, nein dein Schatz wird schon noch kommen! Matt ist auch noch nicht da, also verspäten sie sich wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig." Das beruhigte Kari wieder, doch sie funkelte ihre Freundin böse an. „Das mit dem Schatz kriegst du irgendwann zurück. Du wirst nicht wissen wann und du weißt nicht wie aber du wirst es zurückbekommen!" Yolei lachte und auch Kari lachte. Yolei war die einzige, die von Hikari's Gefühlen zu T.K. wusste.

„Komm schon Matt! Schneller wir sind jetzt schon zu spät!", rief T.K. seinem Bruder über die Schulter zu. Sie rannten den Weg hinunter, der zum See führte. „Ja ich lauf ja schon wie'n Blöder! Warum willste denn so schnell zum See, kleiner Bruder? Gibt es irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?!" „Das einzige was du wissen sollst, ist das wir schon verdammt spät dran sind und die anderen mit Sicherheit schon mit dem Essen auf uns warten!" Matt schmunzelte. Er konnte sich den Grund vorstellen warum sein Bruder so schnell zum Zeltlager wollte. Und dieser Grund war 15 Jahre alt, hatte braune Haare und Kaminrote Augen, hieß Hikari Yagami und war reinzufällig die Schwester seines besten Freundes. „Keine Panik! Du wirst deine Hikari schon noch früh genug sehen!" Als T.K. das hörte legte er sich erst einmal geschmeidig aufs Maul. Matt musste sich deswegen an einem Baum stützen, da er erst einmal laut lachen musste. „Sie ist nicht meine Hikari!" sagte T.K. während er mit Zornfunkelndem Gesicht zu seinem lachenden Bruder sah. Als dieser sich wieder eingekriegt hatte sagte er: „Aber du hättest es gerne, dass sie es wäre?!" Takeru, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte antwortete darauf nichts, sondernd ging einfach nur weiter Richtung Zeltlager. „Ok keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort."


	4. Sie Er macht mich noch völlig verrückt!

- Sie/Er macht mich noch völlig verrückt

- Sie/Er macht mich noch völlig verrückt! -

Kari hatte sich an die Feuerstelle gesetzt, wo aber noch nichts von Holz, geschweige denn Feuer zu sehen war. Davis hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und laberte ohne Punkt und Komma. Hikari hörte ihm nicht ein bisschen zu. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders…Bei ihrem Takeru. Wo war er? Wo bleibt er?? Oh man sie wollte ihn unbedingt sehn und am liebsten ihm um den Hals fallen und… ach sie wollte einfach bei ihm sein. Davis hörte auf zu reden und ging zu Tai. Kari wusste nicht ob er gemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt nicht zuhörte oder ob er einfach nur fertig mit seiner Geschichte war. Sie war aber auf Jedenfall glücklich, dass er von ihr abgelassen hatte. Plötzlich hörte sie ihren Bruder Tai sagen: „Ah Matt, T.K! Wir haben euch schon erwartet!" Kari sprang von dem Baumstamm, auf den sie saß, auf, doch dies fiel zum Glück niemandem auf. Takeru's und Kari's Blicke trafen sich, beide grinsten sich an. ‚Wow diese Augen und sein Lächeln…'

‚Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht macht mich noch verrückt!' T.K. wurde von Tai gestört, dieser begrüßte ihn überschwänglich. Nachdem alle die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt hatten, ging es ans Essen. Es schmeckte hervorragend und alle langten ordentlich zu. T.K. war gut gelaunt, denn er hatte bis jetzt einen recht erträglichen Tag hinter sich, gut wenn man von dem Fußballspiel absieht und von den Sorgen, die er sich um Kari machte, aber sonst. Und er genoss es jetzt mit seinen Freunden am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen und mit ihnen zu quatschen, zu albern und vor allem zu essen. Denn als er und sein Bruderherz endlich das Camp erreicht hatten, schrie sein Magen schon: Alder wie wär's mal mit was zum Verdauen ich hab die Magenwände schon bald durch?! Na ja jetzt, nachdem sein Magen das bekommen hat wofür er beinahe eine Revolution im Körper ausgerufen hatte, konnte sich Takeru auf das wirklich wichtige in seinem Leben konzentrieren, abgesehen von Atmen und hin und wieder mal was Essen und trinken, Hikari. Er war fasziniert von ihr und das muss man wohl auch gesehen haben denn sein Bruder stieß ihm in die Rippen und sagte: „Hey Junge hör auf zu träumen sonst fällst du uns noch ins Feuer und bei unserem Glück geht das dann auch noch aus und wir müssen das dann auch noch wieder entfachen!" „Äh was?!" „Danke, Baum, der du da alleine im Hintergrund zur Dekoration stehst, dass du mir zu hörst!" „Oh Sorry ich war grad mit meinen Gedanken wo anders." „Ne?! Echt?! Mach Sachen! Das hab ich jetzt mal gar nicht mitbekommen! Aber ich kann mir schon vorstellen wo du mit deinen Gedanken warst." „Ach ja und wo?!" „Mmh keine Ahnung wo genau, aber auf jeden Fall mit deiner kleinen Kari." Sagte Matt und trank seine Cola. Als Rache für, den kleinen Part „Deine kleine Kari" den Matt in seinem Satz untergebracht hatte, schlug Takeru seinem Bruder mal geschmeidig auf den Rücken. Dieser Verschluckte sich und den Rest der Flüssigkeit, der nicht den Weg in die Luftröhre eingeschlagen hatte, machte sich auf die schöne Reise über den Notausgang Mund mit dem Ziel irgendwo in der näheren Umgebung verstreut zu werden. Dies begründete das nun ausgebrochene Gelächter. „Hey Matt! So scheiße schmeckt das Zeug auch nicht!" „Ach halt die Klappe, Tai!" Yamato sah seinen Bruder finster an, doch dieser grinste nur freundlich zurück.


	5. Aufbruch zur Suche Gatomons

- Aufbruch zur Suche Gatomons -

- Aufbruch zur Suche Gatomons -

Nachdem Matt wieder einigermaßen Luft bekommen hatte und die anderen ebenfalls wie Kari aufgegessen hatten. Machten sich alle nach und nach auf um den anderen zu helfen, die am spülen waren und so kam es, dass Takeru und Hikari auf einmal alleine am Feuer saßen. T.K. stand auf und setzte sich neben Kari, welche noch ein wenig am schnauben war weil sie erst einmal den Herzschlag verdauen musste, den sie bekam als sie gesehen hatte, dass T.K. sich neben sie setzten wollte. ‚Oh man er kommt rüber! Shit was soll ich tun?! Soll ich ihm jetzt schon alles gestehen?! Nein jetzt ist es noch zu unruhig und ich könnte in meiner Ausführung gestört werden und wenn das passieren würde dann könnt ich glaub ich nicht mehr weiter machen. Also vergessen wir das erst einmal. Und außerdem, wenn Davis sehen würde, dass T.K. und ich uns näher kommen dann würde der schon direkt mal dazwischen funken. Mich wundert's eigentlich, dass der jetzt noch nicht im Dreieck springt.' „Hey, Kari, sag mal wo ist eigentlich Gatomon?" „Äh wer?" „Gatomon?! Du weißt schon klein, weiß, hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze und ist dein Partner?!" „Achso! Ja, äh, ah ja die wollte sich hier die Umgebung ansehen, aber sie ist schon ziemlich lange weg! Es wird ja auch schon bald dunkel! Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert!" „Nein ich denke nicht. Sie wird wahrscheinlich in ihrem Erkundungsrausch die Zeit vergessen haben. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen." T.K. beruhigte sie schon, aber dennoch das war normaler weise nicht der Stil von Gatomon und deshalb blieb immer noch ein wenig Restsorge bei Kari im Hinterkopf, als sie mit Takeru über alles Mögliche redete. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war hörte sie ihm nicht wirklich zu, denn sie war von seinem Gesicht, von seinen Haaren und seinen Augen ein wenig abgelenkt. Es reichte ihr, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte, was er sagte war in diesem Moment egal.

‚Oh man. Ich bin hier am labern ohne Ende und hör mir selbst noch nicht mehr zu. Na ja ich bin ja auch ein wenig gehandicapt, denn wenn ich in Karis Gesicht sehe, kann ich mich irgendwie nicht mehr so ganz konzentrieren. Woher das wohl kommt?!' Dachte T.K. ironisch.

‚Aber auch, wenn sie sagt das sie mir glaubt, dass Gatomon gleich wiederkommen wird, Sorgen macht sie sich trotzdem.' „Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen um Gatomon oder?!"

"Äh was?! Äh ja! Mach ich mir." Ja das war ihr T.K. Ah sie dachte schon wieder: Ihr T.K! Es ist doch gar nicht ihr T.K, aber es wäre schön wenn! „Hey, Kari, was ist mit dir los du bist schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig?!" ‚Oh mist er hat es schon wieder bemerkt. Oh man meinen Traum als Schauspielerin zu arbeiten kann ich wohl an den Nagel hängen wenn ich noch nicht mal meine eigene Rolle überzeugend spielen kann.' „Nein. Es ist nichts ich mach mir halt nur Sorgen um Gatomon." ‚Und über den Moment, wenn ich dir sage, was ich für dich empfinde!' „Gut, dann gehen wir sie jetzt suchen!" „Wie jetzt?" „Ja klar oder willste hier noch länger von Sorgen gequält sitzen?!" „Äh nein, nein. Danke!" ‚Oh man er ist so süß! Er würde alles tun um mich wieder glücklich zu machen. Oh man wie ich ihn liebe!" Als die beiden gerade losgehen wollten, kam ihnen Gatomon entgegen. „Mensch Gatomon! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?!" fragte Kari. „Tut mir leid ich hab mich verlaufen!" „Macht ja nichts jetzt bist du ja wieder hier. Wenn du Hunger hast dann geh zum Lagerfeuer Kari hat dir was aufgehoben." Sagte T.K. lächelnd und Gatomon zog mit knurrendem Magen ab.

„Gehen wir was zum See?" „Ja, klar!" T.K. freute sich über Hikaris Vorschlag. Eine unbequeme Stille lag über ihnen. Sie wechselten nicht ein Wort während sie zum See gingen. Beide starrten vor sich auf den Boden. ,Toll, ich lauf hier rum wie ein Taubstummer und starr auf den Boden und schau nur ab und zu hoch, damit ich nicht gegen 'nen Baum renne. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant.' dachte sich T.K.. „Weißt du ich bin ziemlich erleichtert, dass Gatomon wieder da ist." Sagte Kari, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ja ich auch. Ich glaube ich würde mir die gleichen Sorgen wie du machen. Aber vor allem bin ich froh, dass es dir jetzt wieder besser geht! Ich kann dich nicht traurig sehen."


	6. Ich muss dir was sagen

- Ich muss dir was sagen

- Ich muss dir was sagen... -

,Er ist so süß!' das war alles an das Kari gerade denken konnte. Als sie den See erreicht hatten ließen sie sich in den Sand fallen. T.K. lag auf dem Rücken und betrachtete durch die Blätter der Bäume den Himmel. „Wow, das sind wirklich viele Sterne!", sagte er. „Ja, stimmt. Das ist mir noch nie so aufgefallen." Doch Kari konnte sich nicht auf den Himmel konzentrieren. Sie blickte wieder ins Wasser und überlegte sich wie sie es ihm am besten sagen würde.

,Soll ich es ihr jetzt sagen? Was ist wenn sie nicht so empfindet? Es ist doch grade so schön mit ihr hier zu liegen. Sie würde mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zurück gehen zu den anderen, zu Davis... Aber was ist wenn sie genau so fühlt wie ich? Ich mein rein hypothetisch. Aber das wäre wohl zu schön... Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?' „Ich muss dir was sagen!"

Beide schauten sich verblüfft an. Diese Situation hätte man unter zwei Blöde, ein Gedanke einordnen können. Beide hatten dasselbe gesagt und beide wurden jetzt auch leicht rot. „Gut fang du an." Sagte Takeru. ‚OK Kari ruhig bleiben du schaffst das! Das muss jetzt raus sonst platzt du und du willst ja nicht seine Kleidung versauen, die Flecke kriegst du nie wieder raus! OK falscher Zeitpunkt für Ironie. Hikari Yagami, du musst jetzt ganz stark sein...'

„Keru ich muss dir jetzt was sagen. Das muss jetzt raus ich kann's nicht länger zurück halten. Aber bitte egal was ich jetzt sage verlass mich nicht!"

„Was?! Kari ich verlass dich niemals!! Es gibt nichts rein gar nichts was mich von dir weg treiben würde! Aber es scheint ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein. Schließlich nennst du mich Keru und so wurde ich schon lange nicht mehr von dir genannt." ‚Oh Gott, bitte lass es nichts schlimmes sein, bitte lass es nichts schlimmes sein!'

„Ja es ist auch ziemlich wichtig." ‚Und wie es wichtig ist! So wichtig, dass ich mich gar nicht traue es dir zu sagen.' „Also T.K. Ich weiß nicht vielleicht hast du es ja schon gemerkt..."

,Oh nein!! Bitte nicht!! Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass du mit Davis zusammen bist!!' „Kari, ist schon OK. Ich hatte es schon länger befürchtet. Aber ist OK. Hauptsache du bist glücklich und wenn du halt zusammen mit Davis glücklich bist, dann ist das auch OK." „WAS?!" „Nein Kari ist wirklich OK ich muss mich wohl dran gewöhnen müssen" sagte Takeru bedrückt. „Aber..." „Schon gut..." T.K. Stand nun am Ufer, seinen Fuß fast im Wasser. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum und betrachtete die seichten Wellen, die das Wasser vor ihm schlägt. „Weißt du Kari, ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich sehr! Und es tut auch unglaublich weh das jetzt zu akzeptieren aber mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig..." Er blickte nun auf und lächelte Kari an. In seinen Augen konnte sie ein paar kleine Tränen sehen, die im Mondlicht aufblitzten.

„Du bist so..." Kari beendete den Satz nicht, sie sprang auf, fiel Takeru um den Hals und küsste ihn. T.K. konnte sich nicht halten und beide fielen ins seichte Wasser. „Du bist so ein Trottel. Aber der süßeste Trottel den es gibt! Ich liebe dich ganz allein und keinen anderen, besonders nicht Davis! Wenn du mich beleidigen wolltest hast du das geschafft.", lachte Kari.

„Kari ich dachte... du... und Davis... zusammen... ach... Ich liebe dich!" „Gut!"


	7. Die Rückkehr

- Die Rückkehr –

- Die Rückkehr –

„Sollen wir zurück zu den Anderen? Es ist schon spät und ich glaube es wäre besser wenn wir aus dem Wasser raus kommen." „Ja, ich glaube auch." „Was meinst du sollen wir es den anderen schon sagen?" „Ich weiß nicht... einerseits will ich natürlich, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt aber andererseits hab ich keinen Bock mich von Davis anmachen zu lassen, außerdem hab ich Angst, dass er dir was tut.", sagte Kari. „Ach und wenn schon. Aber um die Stimmung mach ich mir Sorgen. Außerdem frag ich mich was Tai von uns halten wird?" „Ich weiß nicht, aber es geht ihn nichts an und wenn er sich auf den Kopf stellt!"

Das Problem mit dem Geständnis hatte sich von alleine gelöst, denn als die beiden am Lager ankamen waren alle schon in ihren Zelten und haben geschlafen. „Wow, die müssen sich ja echt Sorgen um uns gemacht haben ich wette die hatten eine solche Angst um uns, dass sie uns noch nicht mal was vom Nachtisch übrig gelassen haben." „Es gab Nachtisch? Das wusst ich ja gar nicht." „Wieso? Wärst du dann lieber hier geblieben?" Kari funkelte ihn an. „OK tut mir leid.", schmollte Takeru, "Matt hatte als Überraschung mich gebeten Pudding zumachen und den wollten wir dann hier über dem Feuer warm machen." T.K. ging zum großen Topf, der über dem erloschenen Feuer hing. „Und was hab ich gesagt leer." Kari lachte leise. „Ich hab sowie so keinen Hunger." „Gut ich auch nicht! Wie lange waren wir denn schon weg?" „Keine Ahnung ich hatte meine Uhr zu Hause gelassen, damit ich sie nicht verliere. Aber eins weiß ich! Egal wie lange wir weg waren, es war viel zu kurz." T.K. lächelte. „Aber müde bin ich. Sollen wir schlafen gehen?" „Ja ich glaube das wäre das Beste. Nicht dass die nachher doch noch merken, dass wir weg waren." Beide lachten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht bevor sie sich in ihre Zelte zurück zogen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte T.K. früh und glücklich auf. Er zog sich an und öffnete den Reißverschluss des Zeltes und stieg raus ins warme Morgenlicht. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten streckte er sich erstmal und nahm den Eimer um frisches Wasser zu holen.


	8. Drei Sekunden

- Drei Sekunden -

- Drei Sekunden -

‚Mein Gott ist der schwer. Ich hätte nie gedacht das Wasser so viel wiegen kann.' Kari kämpfte sich mit dem Eimer zurück zum Zelt. „Hey kann ich dir helfen?" „Takeru! Guten Morgen! Warum bist du denn schon so früh wach?" „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Ich konnte halt nicht mehr schlafen ich hab dich vermisst. Und du?" „Genau das gleiche!" Kari lächelte ihren Freund an. Sie stellte den Eimer ab und küsste T.K..

Auf einmal hörten beide einen metallischen Gegenstand auf den Boden schlagen und einen Schrei: „Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?!" Kari und Takeru zuckten vor Schreck zusammen. Der Schrei kam von Tai. „Ich geb dir drei Sekunden und ich rate dir: Lauf!" „Tai!" Bevor T.K. irgendetwas machen konnte stellte sich Kari zwischen Tai und ihm und sagte mit ausgebreiteten Armen: „Es kann dir wirklich egal sein mit wem ich zusammen bin! Ich weiß, dass du mich beschützen willst, aber das hier ist T.K.! Hat er mir jemals schon mal weh getan? Nein! Wir kennen uns seit wir klein sind und wir haben zusammen all unsere Abenteuer in der Digiwelt bestritten! Eigentlich könntest du froh sein, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und nicht in irgendjemand Anderen, fremden!" „Sie hat Recht Tai." Takeru und Kari schreckten wieder zusammen und wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen ist Matt aufgetaucht. „Glaub mir du kannst meinem Bruder vertrauen. Wirklich ich kenn ihn schon sein Leben lang und er hat mich oder irgendjemanden nie enttäuscht oder verletzt. Und mal ehrlich, Tai, wir haben uns doch alle schon gefragt wie lange es noch dauert bis die beiden zusammen kommen." „Jaja ist ja gut, mein Gott, ich wollte ihm halt nur ein wenig Angst machen. So als präventiv Maßnahme, damit er weiß was ihm blüht wenn er ihr wirklich weh tut." „Tai!!" Kari wurde nun lauter. „Ja ist ja gut, beruhig dich, Schwesterherz." „Also ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hab auf den Schrecken Hunger bekommen." Meldete sich T.K.. „Ja ich denke, dass haben wir alle." Pflichtete Matt seinem Bruder bei. „OK dann mal los zurück zum Camp!", feuerte Tai die Anderen an. „Typisch mein Bruder..."


	9. Zeit für die Wahrheit

- Zeit für die Wahrheit -

- Zeit für die Wahrheit -

„So ihr zwei Turteltauben.", sie waren grade erst fünf Meter gegangen, „Ich hab Heute meinen sozialen, also T.K. gib mir deinen Eimer. Tai nimmst du den von Kari?" „Klar doch." Tai nahm Kari den Eimer ab. Die beiden älteren Brüder gingen nun einen Schritt schneller und ließen ihre kleineren Geschwister etwas verdutzt zurück. Das Paar schmiegte sich glücklich aneinander. „Was meinst du Keru? Sollen wir es den anderen sagen? Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf dieses Versteckspiel. Außerdem wissen Tai und Matt es, also wird es ohnehin nicht lange geheim bleiben." „Ja das denk ich auch und ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin und wie glücklich ich bin." T.K. blieb stehen und küsste Kari leidenschaftlich. Als der Kuss, auf Grund des Sauerstoff mangels, beendet wurde strahlte Kari ihren Freund an. Als sie das Camp Hand in Hand erreicht hatten, waren außer Matt und Tai nur noch Yolei wach. Diese strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderem als sie das junge Paar sah. „Gott sei's gedankt, endlich! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Ihr seit ja schon Ewigkeiten hintereinander her!" „War das so offensichtlich?" fragten beide etwas rot werdend. „Naja für euch nicht, aber für den Rest der Welt schon, ausgenommen von Davis. Ich bin gespannt wie der darauf reagieren wird." „Wir auch.", sagte Kari und machte sich Sorgen um ihren Takeru und anscheinend merkte man das ihr auch an, denn Yolei sagte: „Keine Angst, wenn er versucht irgendetwas dummes zu tun versucht, werde ich ihn bremsen, versprochen!" „Danke.", sagte Kari nun doch etwas erleichtert. „Und habt ihr Hunger? Ich hab Rührei gemacht." „Was wirklich? Cool, das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.", freute sich T.K. und stürzte sich auf die Pfanne. Als er sich einen Teller voll geschaufelt hatte setzte sich Hikari neben ihn auf den Baumstamm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. ‚Es tut so gut endlich meine Gefühle zu ihm ausleben zu können und seine Nähe zu spüren.'

‚Tut das gut sie bei mir zuhaben. Zu wissen, dass sie genau so fühlt wie ich. Hätte heute Morgen mir jemand gesagt, dass ich den nächsten Morgen mit Kari als meine Freundin verbringen würde, hätte ich es ihm nicht geglaubt. Gott sei's gedankt, dass es doch so ist.' Doch die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an, denn sie hörten plötzlich einen Schrei hinter sich. „WAS?!" Davis war wach geworden. Die beiden, wegen denen der Schrei ausgestoßen worden ist, drehten sich um. Davis sah aus als hätte man ihm gerade mit voller Kraft in die ‚Kronjuwelen' getreten. „Ich glaub's nicht! Du mit dem?! Ich dachte immer du würdest mich lieben?!" „Davis nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich hab dich nie geliebt und ich hab dir auch nie irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Das seh ich so und das sehen die anderen genau so. Davis ich mag dich als Freund wirklich, aber mehr nicht. Ich liebe Takeru." „Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Das alles ist nicht war! Das ist alles gelogen! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur verarscht!" „Nein das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!" Doch es war schon zu spät, Davis drehte sich um und lief in den Wald und sein Partner Veemon hinterher. „Davis warte!", schrie das Digimon. „Oh nein." „Kari du kannst nichts dafür, er musste es erfahren. Hättest du ihn angelogen wäre das viel schlimmer gewesen und außerdem bekommt er sich wieder ein. Du kennst Davis er ist immer etwas vorlaut und vorschnell mit dem was er tut.", versuchte T.K. seine Freundin zu beruhigen. „Er hat Recht.", stimmte Tai dem Bruder seines besten Freundes zu, „Er wird wieder kommen und er wird es verkraften." „Hoffentlich habt ihr Recht.", sagte Hikari besorgt. „Keine Angst ich geh ihn suchen und ich werde mit ihm reden.", versprach Tai seiner Schwester und nahm seine Jacke. „Danke Tai!" „Kein Problem kleines Schwesterchen. Kopf hoch wir haben so viele Abenteuer hier in dieser Welt bestritten, die teilweise extrem gefährlich waren, dann werden wir ja wohl mit ein paar Liebesproblemen der ‚Kleinen' zu recht kommen." „Genau, glaub ihm, er redet aus Erfahrung." Sora kam nun aus einem der Zelte. Sie hatte alles aus ihrem Zelt verfolgt und ging nun zu ihrem Freund und gab ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

‚Stimmt, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass es bei Tai und Sora auch nicht so einfach war, bis sie zusammen gekommen sind. Sie hatten sich ja schon in frühen Kindestagen ineinander verliebt, aber sie sind erst nach unserem erstem Abenteuer in der Digiwelt zusammen gekommen.' Kari lächelte nun leicht und sagte: „Ja wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht." „Wahrscheinlich?! Also bitte! Ich hab immer Recht." „Ach halt die Klappe du Großmaul und geh Davis suchen." „Ist ja gut Matt." Sie fingen an zu lachen.


	10. Die Kapitulation

- Die Kapitulation -

- Die Kapitulation - 

„Hier trink den, dann geht's dir besser." T.K. hielt Kari eine Tasse Kakao hin. „Oh, danke!" Kari lächelte. ‚Typisch Takeru, er weiß genau was mir fehlt und wie er mich wieder aufmuntern kann.' Sie schwang die Beine auf den Baumstamm, auf dem die beiden saßen, und legte sich in T.K.'s Arm. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl bei ihm und machte es sich noch etwas bequemer. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Tai und Sora haben Recht er wird sich wieder einkriegen." „Mmh, glaub ich auch." Sie lächelte ihren Freund an. ‚Er weiß wirklich ganz genau was in mir vorgeht. Naja das liebe ich ja auch so sehr an ihm.' „Ich bin froh mit dir hier zu liegen.", sagte sie. „Ich auch und wie." Nach und nach wurden auch alle anderen wach und gesellten sich zu dem jungem Paar. Alle schauten im ersten Moment etwas verdutzt, doch danach freuten sich alle für sie und alle gaben zu nur drauf gewartet zu haben, selbst der junge Cody. Die Freunde ließen sich Zeit mit ihrem Frühstück und als Mimi als letzte um 12 Uhr wach wurde und sich zu ihnen gesellte aßen alle noch einmal mit ihr.

‚Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen. Ich sitze hier mit meinen Freunden und mit dem Mädchen, dass ich liebe und wir haben Spaß, albern rum, unterhalten uns über die alten Zeiten, essen hin und wieder mal was und trinken was warmes. Nur Davis… wenn er wieder kommen würde und sich zu uns setzen würde und mit uns frühstücken würde, das würde dann alles noch perfekt abrunden. Naja wenigstens macht sich meine Kari keine allzu großen Sorgen mehr. Meine Kari? Ja! Meine Kari! Endlich kann ich es sagen! Sie wirkt generell ziemlich glücklich. Ich hoffe mal das liegt an mir.' „Was grinst du denn so?" Kari riss ihren Freund aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach nichts. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich mit dir hier zu sein.", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich auch!", gab sie ihm als Antwort zurück und wie zur Bestätigung küsste sie ihn.

Es war schon fast Zwei, als die Freunde in ihrem Frühstücks-Brunch ‚gestört' wurden. „Hey Leute! Schaut mal wen ich im Wald gefunden habe!", rief Tai in das allgemeine Gerede und Gelache der Gruppe. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um: Hinter ihm im Schatten eines Baumes stand Davis, den Kopf gesenkt und beschämt auf den Boden blickend. „Oh, Tai, da hast du aber ein niedliches Haustier gefunden." „Nicht wahr?! Darf ich es behalten lieber Onkel Matt?! Bitte, bitte, bitte." „Na, ich weiß nicht." „Biiiite, ich geh auch immer mit ihm raus und füttere ihn auch immer gut." „Mmh, wenn das so ist." Alle lachten. Davis wurde nun rot. „Hikari Yagami, es tut mir äußerst leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war verletzt und etwas geschockt und noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen, so dass ich anscheinend etwas überreagiert habe." „Kommt das von dir oder hat dich mein Bruder überredet?" „Nein, das kommt aus ganzem Herzen." „Davis, das war aber noch nicht alles. Weißt du Kari, ich hatte ihn ziemlich schnell gefunden und er hat mir auch direkt gesagt, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigen will, weil es ihm wirklich vollkommen leid tut, aber wir haben uns noch ziemlich lange miteinander unterhalten." „Ja, die Zeit im Wald hat mir gut getan und auch das Gespräch mit Tai und mir ist glaub ich klar geworden, dass sich meine Gefühle zu dir etwas verändert haben und ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich dich liebe oder nicht. Und deshalb sag ich euch beiden, Hikari, T.K., ich freue mich für euch und ich gebe dich, Kari und meine Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung mit dir hiermit auf." ‚Hab ich da grade eine Träne in Davis Augen gesehen? Naja, jeder weiß, dass er nur so stark tut und dass sich hinter der rauen Schale ein weicher Kern versteckt.' „Danke, Davis.", Kari blickte Takeru an, die beiden nickten sich zu und sie sagte weiter: „Das bedeutet uns wirklich viel." Davis sah nun deutlich besser aus. „Gut das beruhigt mich. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nichts mehr von mir wissen willst, aus verständlichen Gründen, denn das was ich gesagt habe ist nicht zu verantworten gewesen und ich sage es gern noch mal es tut mir leid!" „Schon vergessen.", meldete sich T.K. zu Wort und Kari nickte. „So nun, da wir die Problemchen der ‚Kleinen' gelöst hätten, wie wär's mit nem ordentlichen Frühstück?" „Ehm, Tai wir haben viertel nach Zwei.", wandte Sora ein. „Ja, ich weiß, aber ich hatte noch kein Frühstück und ich sterbe vor Hunger, doch so wie ich das hier sehe habt ihr ja kräftig rein gehauen als Davis und ich weg waren." „Ja, haben wir und wir sind auch alle gut gesättigt." „Danke Matt, reib es mir noch unter die Nase, mein Magen bringt mich jetzt schon um." „Aber Tai wir haben doch noch was für euch da gelassen! Und wir werden auch gerne Gesellschaft leisten während ihr euren Hunger stillt." „Das ist gut. Hunger!", rief Davis und schubste Tai leicht beiseite um zu dem Essen zukommen. „Oh man, war ich in dem alter auch so?", fragte Tai in die Runde. „Nein.", sagte T.K.. „Viel schlimmer!", ergänzte ihn Kari.

Nachdem sich Davis und Tai den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatten, bauten die Freunde ihre Zelte ab, packten ihre Taschen und gingen dann, als es schon leicht dämmrig wurde, zurück zum Tor, das sie in ihre Welt zurückführte.


End file.
